1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail polish composition which imparts moisture upon application to human nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that when nail polish is applied to a human nail, the nail becomes dry and brittle. The polish draws out moisture from the nail and prevents moisture from being absorbed by the nail.
Nail polishes have been proposed which contain water. But no nitrocellulose polishes have been suggested which contain water, urea, and polyvinyl butyral resin.